Sabrina The Teenage Witch Club Halfling
by TamaraoftheSea
Summary: What if Sabrina's secret life had happened differently? What if it didn't boot out half the characters? What if Sabrina wasn't the only half blood? Sabrina AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"First day of high school." Sabrina Spellman stared wide eyed at the tall, imposing building that was Greendale High."

"I know." Her best friend, Chloe Flan replied, nervously digging her long fingernails into the palm of her hands.

"You need to calm down." The witchling giggled. "You're practically smoking."

"Not my fault, I'm still getting used to this draconian stuff."

"At least now you know how I feel."

"Uh, no." The dark skinned girl said, matter-of-factly. "You knew you were a witch your entire life so you had plenty of time to prepare, my dad didn't tell me that his side of the family were draconians until I turned thirteen and started shooting sparks."

"Did you ask him why he waited that long to tell you?" Sabrina asked.

"Apparently in draconian tradition, you don't tell the child until they develop their powers. Normally it happens when the kid is like five but since my mom was human it took a little longer for me."

"Just like my mom." Sabrina chuckled. "Twinsies."

"Well we share everything else don't we?"

Laughing, the girls made their way through the crowd to check class listings. At the front of the line, the girls found their friend, Harvey Kinkle.

"Hey!" He greeted, rushing over to them and bumping into a lot of people in the process. "We're all in the same class again."

"That's great." Chloe sighed with relief. "I doubt I'd be able to face this place without you guys. Sabrina patted her friend on the back. In all the years she'd known Chloe, the girl had never been nervous about anything and if she was she didn't show it, but ever since the news of her draconian heritage, she had become much more careful and cautious, but Sabrina assumed that it came with the territory of being half dragon fae, you wouldn't want to accidentally ignite something. Chloe didn't look very different other than her nails growing longer and faster, which she began painting a light silvery blue, no-one would ever know the difference but to Chloe it felt like everyone saw her differently. Sabrina had asked her aunt Zelda if draconians could transform into dragons but apparently that wasn't the case. They grew the wings, tails and horns of dragons and had the ability to spit and control fire but otherwise they could maintain a human form.

Harvey sensed Chloe nerves and wrapped an arm around her. Although the boy was mortal and had no idea what was really troubling his friend, it wouldn't stop him from trying to put her mind at ease.

"Don't worry." He said, reassuringly. "Starting High School is scary for everyone but it gets easier. It's way less scary than it was starting kindergarten or elementary school though."

"Or middle school." Sabrina added. "Remember when the three of us graduated eighth grade. We were so tired, it was like those three years of middle school would never end."

"Yeah…That was last year." Chloe said, with a smirk.

"Still, I sometimes miss those days, you know, when we all together."

Sabrina smiled back, sympathetically. Harvey had once had a best friend of his own. The two had been inseparable ever since the day they met in fourth grade, although they were quite the odd pair. One was the town's silly but cautious sweetheart, the other was more intellectually inclined but at the same time far more brash and unlikely to think things through. Nevertheless, they complimented Sabrina and Chloe well and Harvey never cared when he was referred to as _a thorn among roses_ , by the older folks in town. Once he had thought it was an insult, as though they were comparing him to his three friends and him not measuring up to them, but after he learned this wasn't the case, he happily accepted the nickname and sometimes referred to himself as such.

But at the end of seventh grade, Harvey's friend had received a scholarship to study in England and had left, along with Gem Stone. That was one person Sabrina did **not** miss. Gem was the spoilt rich daughter of a New York businessman who moved his family to Greendale to live in peace, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Gem hated the suburban lifestyle and although she had only lived there for five years of her life, longed to return to Manhattan, seeing it as much better than life in a small fishing town outside of Salem. Her parents made plans to send her to Cambridge thinking the change of scenery would be good for her. Good riddance was all Sabrina had to say about the matter. Gem was rude, bossy and manipulative, having her posse do all her dirty work. She hated Sabrina from day one and the feeling was mutual. They competed over the smallest things and drove everybody crazy but their ultimate prize was Harvey's heart which neither of them seemed to be able to win. Harvey wasn't interested in romance in the least and saw both girls as nothing more than friends, although truth be told he was somewhat fonder of Sabrina. She didn't constantly try to buy his affections and manipulate him into spending time with her and although he and the she had very little in common, they still managed to remain the very best of friends.

"Sabrina!" The blonde turned towards the voice and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Nicole!" Sabrina waved the girl over and gave her a hug before introducing her to Chloe and Harvey.

Nicole Chandler was Sabrina's second best friend. She had met her during her brief stay at the witch academy, a summer school that helped young witches better study the arcane arts. Like Sabrina, Nicole was half witch, however it was her mother's side that carried the magic. The two had learned a valuable lesson together which had bonded them as friends. Nicole was a mysterious and shrewd girl, always throwing herself into her books, almost the opposite of Sabrina who longed for popularity and acceptance, Nicole only cared about being herself.

"What brings you here?" Sabrina asked. "To Greendale High I mean."

"My cousin is starting school here and so my mom thought it would be best for us to attend high school together, you know so at least we know one person."

"Well now you have us too." Sabrina said, giving her friend a bright smile. Nicole smiled back, gratefully.

"Looks like you're in our class anyway." Chloe said, giving the list another one over and then stopping short, her silvery eyes focusing on one spot and then darting between Sabrina and Harvey.

"What's the matter?" Sabrina asked.

Chloe gave her friend an irritated look.

"Gem's back."

Sabrina's heart sank like lead.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Chloe patted her friend on the shoulder. "Sorry, guess England didn't want her either."

"Who's gem?" Nicole asked.

"Remember Portia from…camp?" Sabrina knew better than to mention witch academy in frontof a mortal.

"Yeah?"

"She's just like her but worse."

"Is that even possible?" The girls chuckled at the memory of Portia losing the award at the end of the semester and the dumbfounded look on her cocky face.

"Yeah it is. Ask these two." Chloe nodded in agreement but Harvey shrugged.

"I guess she was kind of bossy but she wasn't so bad."

"That's because she didn't hate you." Sabrina insisted. "You never saw her true colors."

"It's not like you tried very hard to get along with her either." Harvey said, matter-of-factly. "Everything was always a competition with you two."

"That's because Gem never knew when to give up." Sabrina scoffed.

"In that case, you two have more in common than you'd think." Harvey teased.

"Are you comparing sweet little moi to that awful, spoilt, obnoxious, brat?" Sabrina asked, placing a hand over her heart, mockingly, in wounded fashion.

"Nah, you're way too blonde." Harvey grinned.

Sabrina gave her crush a playful punch in the arm and the four friends headed to the auditorium together for the freshman welcoming ceremony.

 **A/N So It's me again trying my hand at a rewrite of Sabrina's secret life and I promise this one will be completed.**

 **I've decided to keep every canon character from the DIC cartoons, including Sabrina the animated series, Sabrina Friends Forever and Sabrina's secret life, however this story will undo the Sabrina's secret life canon completely. I'll also be tossing in a few characters from the comics so keep an eye out. Uncle Quiggley is gone since he's canonally moved away but he will be referenced in the story. It should also be noted that not every episode of STAS will be considered canon, for example Witchwrecked and Hexcalibur have been disregarded since they mess with the canon of the story (although I actually happen to be fond of those episodes, this is an AU where those events didn't happen). Episodes that are considered canon, as well as the '** _ **friends forever'**_ **movie, with sometimes be referenced in the story. There will also be a few OCs added to the mix as to add to Sabrina's classmates, rather than them all being nameless extras.**

 **Thank you very much for you time**

 **Tamara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the group headed upstairs to the ceremony, they didn't notice the white Bentley that pulled up outside the school and the girl that stepped out. She tossed her long chestnut hair back and narrowed her sea foam eyes as she regarded the building with mild confusion. It certainly wasn't what she had ben expecting.

"So this is the place? It looks so ordinary."

"Never believe what you see on the outside," Came a woman's voice, as though speaking into the girl's ear. "Cassandra you should know that by now."

"Yes I know." The girl replied. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you talking to?" Cassandra spun around to see who had startled her. She had apparently been too distracted to notice the limousine that pulled up shortly after her own ride left. The black haired girl stared at her with distaste in her emerald eyes.  
"Great, another freak."

"I beg your pardon." Cassandra said. The girl was mortal no doubt, she exceeded no magical aura.

"Look, I've dealt with freaks all my life, I was roommates with one for a year, I know one when I see one." The raven-head scoffed, adjusting a stray lock of hair back into her perfect bun.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She had no time to deal with rude mortals. Not giving the girl another glance, she headed towards the class listings, making her way through the dwindling crowd. As she mulled over the names of her classmates, she couldn't help but wonder which of them she would meet in the magic classes, one name however caught her eye, Sabrina Spellman. Her family was close with Portia's and she had to listen to the latter raving about losing the end of year award for achievement to her. Cassandra thanked her lucky stars that Portia would not be attending Greendale High.

"Hey." The snippy voice of the girl from before yanked her out of her thoughts and she was forced to face the pest once again.

"What?" She said, not in the mood for any sort of back and forth with this mortal.

"You can't just walk away from me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Can't say I do." Cassandra said, wanting nothing more than for this exchange to be over.

"I'm Gemini Stone! My father is the richest man in the city! I demand some respect or I'll tell daddy and he'll arrange to have you kicked out of here and…"

"Gemini Stone?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"That's MISS Gemini Stone to you!"

"Well _Miss_ Stone, it looks like we're in the same class." Cassandra said dryly. "Lucky me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gemini asked, glaring at Cassandra with those acidic eyes.

"Nothing at all, you just remind me of someone I know." The young witch couldn't help smirking when she noted how much this raving mortal reminded her of Portia, luckily this one hadn't tried taking off her head with a curse just yet.

"Don't you dare, compare me to any of your rag tag, riffraff friends!" Gemini practically growled.

"Oh believe me, she's _not_ a friend of mine." A lesser person might have been unnerved by the wealthy girl's threats, but Cassandra was no ordinary person, she was a witch and she liked nothing more than to harass mere mortals. This particular girl seemed to be a rather easy target, most likely courtesy of an over inflated ego. It amused Cassandra, just how quickly Gemini could lose her temper with such little provocation. If the pest wasn't going to go away, perhaps Cassandra could have some fun with her.

"How DARE you!" By now they had attracted a small crowd. Cassandra didn't mind at all, she loved an audience. It must be awfully entertaining to watch this rich brat fly off the handle. Cassandra had to fight back a smirk at the sheer hilarity of it all, as the raven haired girl continued to rave at her, proclaiming her superiority and how Cassandra should be treating her with respect and feel honored, no, privileged to even be in the same class as one such as herself.

"My word, you're pathetic." Cassandra spoke the words as calmly as though she were speaking to an underling or criminal. Nevertheless, they succeeded in getting the raving girl's attention.

"What was that?!" She demanded, regarding Cassandra with that piercing gaze that would intimidate just about anybody else.

"Just what I said." Cassandra replied, coolly. "You demand that I show you respect whereas all you've done this entire time is belittle me and call me names. That's not really behavior that warrants respect, at least in my opinion." The brat's already ivory complexioned face turned chalk white with shock and Cassandra smiled in satisfaction. Her opponent was at a loss for words, alas it wasn't long before the girl was raving once more, shouting at the top of her lungs and calling Cassandra names that should never be used to refer to anyone least of all in public. Cassandra didn't flinch even under the rapid fire of slurs and that alone drove Gem crazy. Her pale cheeks flushed bright red as her voice grew hoarse from screaming. Cassandra could watch this all day, unfortunately, someone decided to break it up.

"Okay, okay that's enough." A boy stepped through the crowd. He had dark, almond shaped eyes and spiky hair, dyed a brilliant sky blue. "What's going on here anyway, Cass?"

"Oh Shinji, thank goodness you're here, this poor creature appears to be having a hysterical fit, be a dear and take her to the nurse."

"I'm NOT hysterical!" The angry girl insisted, almost choking on her own words. Gem was used to throwing tantrums whenever she didn't get her way but never before had anyone ever aggravated her in such a way, at least not since Sabrina Spellman. However, not even Sabrina had ever reduced her to such a fit of rage. Normally, their arguments had consisted of evenly matched snark and the two would bounce off of one another endlessly, it was almost like a game to Gem, but this girl was something else. Her calm demeanor deeply unnerved Gem and her words were laced with a venom that rivaled the latter's own.

"Cassandra, don't you have better things to do?" Shinji asked.

"Perhaps, now that you're here." Cassandra gave the boy a cheeky smirk. Shinji rolled his eyes and headed towards the building with Cassandra in tow, leaving the disgruntled Gem to the whispering of the remaining crowd.

"You know we're in the same class again." Cassandra informed as the two headed towards the auditorium. "Some things never change."

"Even when they should." Shinji replied.

"Why do I feel like that was directed at yours truly?"

"Come on, Cass when are you going to stop all this?"

"Hey, in my defense she started it."

"And you could have ended it but instead you chose to play along. Way to stoop to her level Cass, you really should be above that."

"Why?" Cassandra asked. "Just because you and your high and mighty family are above messing with mortals? Though I'm not surprised you feel that way, after all your aunt is married to one."

"My family doesn't view mortals as second class citizens and frankly neither should our _princess._ " Shinji replied, curtly. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"It's wizards like you who are ruining our good name, you know. I'd get mad if you weren't still as cute as ever."

"Don't try and weasel out of this."

"Who, moi? Whatever do you mean?" Cassandra increased her pace, leaving Shinji a few steps behind her, as she headed towards the stairwell, leading to the auditorium. Shinji let out a deep sigh and followed behind her.

 **A/N this is a seriously missed opportunity on the show. An argument between Gem and Cassandra would have been epic and hilarious. Also, this Shinji is the one from the comics not the evil version from Sabrina Secrets of a teenage witch.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the freshman welcome ceremony, Sabrina and her friends made their way to their classroom. The freshman classrooms were located on the far eastern side of building, overlooking the basketball court. Sabrina caught Harvey staring, wistfully at it.

"Thinking of trying out again?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, not taking his eyes off the court. Sabrina had to physically guide him to keep him from bumping into anyone.

"Harvey Kinkle, captain of the freshman basketball team." She giggled. "Has a nice ring to it."

"I don't know about captain, but it's nice to see someone's got so much faith in me."

Sabrina smiled, dreamily. Maybe this year would be the year he finally noticed her as more than just a friend. Maybe this would be the year they finally became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Snap out of it, Brina." Chloe said, breaking her friend out of her fantasy world. "We're here."

"Oh…already?"

Nicole giggled behind her and Sabrina blushed in embarrassment.

"Harvey didn't see that, did he?"

"No he did not." Chloe reassured, gesturing towards the brunette boy who had already gotten himself a seat in the back row.

Sabrina sighed with relief and the three girls hurried to find seats of their own. Sabrina and Chloe sat chose two desks next to eachother in the front row and Nicole took the one behind Sabrina.

"So…Harvey's pretty special to you, huh? The purple haired girl inquired, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Y…you could say that." Sabrina replied.

Chloe scoffed. "You could say that? Girl, you're so crazy about him that it drives _me_ crazy."

"Chloe!"

"What? It's true."

Nicole chuckled at the two girls' banter.

"Sooo…Does he feel the same way?"

"Well…I don't know." Sabrina said, truthfully. "I'd like to think so but…I have no idea."

"I'm sure he does. What's not to love about you?" Nicole gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Sabrina smiled back. "Thanks."

As the three girls chatted among themselves and played catch up, the rest of the students began to file in. Among them were a boy and girl who bore a strong family resemblance between them, from their tanned skin to their short dark brown hair.

"In the same class _again._ " The girl complained, half-jokingly.

"Why's that a surprise? It's been like this since the first grade." The boy said. "Everyone basically sees us as a unit and that's why nobody separates us, we're the Lecaro twins."

"Not that we're helping much." His sister chuckled, brushing her fingers through her pixie cut hair.

"That was your idea." He insisted. His twin gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Let's at least sit apart from eachother this year." She pleaded. "I think the poor teachers are tired of seeing double."

"Whatever you say, clone number two." He gave her a mocking salute, only to be met with another playful blow to the shoulder. Pretending to rub his wounded arm, the boy headed to the back row and took the desk beside Harvey while his sister took the one beside Nicole.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Maritza, your new neighbor."

Nicole smiled back. "Nicole. Nice to meet you, and this is Sabrina and Chloe."

"Hi." Sabrina gave the girl a wave and Chloe nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Is that boy your brother?" Sabrina asked. "He looks just like you."

"Yes he is." Maritza replied, her voice carrying traces of a Hispanic accent. "His name is Deigo. We just recently moved here from Ecuador. Funny enough, we were put in the same class here too."

"I take it that happens a lot?" Asked Chloe.  
"All the time, we're been in the same class every year since first grade. We're also always put in the same group for assignments and both picked for the same team whenever we play sports in gym class. Nobody even uses our names they just call us 'the twins'."

"I'm sorry. That sounds rough." Sabrina said.

"It's not that bad, it's actually pretty funny what you can pull off if you have a twin. Do you guys have any siblings?"

"Nope." Sabrina shook her head. "I have an older cousin though. He goes to school here, he's a sophomore. Ambrose Spellman. Total heartthrob…until you get to know him and see how awkward he is."

"Same here." Nicole said. "Shinji Yamagi. We're the same age though. He's supposed to be in our class but it looks like he hasn't shown up yet."

As though on cue, Shinji stepped into the classroom, followed closely by Cassandra.

"There he is." Nicole said, waving him over. "Shinji!"

Shinji waved back at her, flashing her a bright smile.

"That's the half-blood isn't it?" Cassandra asked, giving the blue haired boy a knowing smirk.

"Drop it, Cass." Shinji whispered. "I don't care if you are Enchantra's niece, I won't stand for you insulting my family."

Cassandra shrugged. "Not my fault your aunt decided to marry into a mortal family."

Shinji sighed and took a seat in the front row, next to Chloe. Cassandra sat down beside him on his opposite side, much to his chagrin. The few remaining students filed in, among them, Gem Stone. The raven haired beauty strode with her head held high, ignoring everyone in her path until she reached Sabrina's row where she was severely put out to see that the seat beside Harvey was already taken. No matter, removing the obstacle couldn't be too hard, after all, she was Gemini Stone. She walked purposefully towards the back of the class and leaned casually on Deigo's desk.

"Hi." She said, in a syrupy voice that just oozed pretention. "I'm afraid I'm gonna need that desk."

"You snooze you lose, chica." Deigo shrugged.

At his refusal, Gem's sweet façade vanished almost instantly and she returned to her usual stuck up self.

"I said I need that seat!"

"And I said you aint gettin' it." Deigo said, firmly. "I was here first."

"I don't care if you were here twenty years ago, I need that seat so scram!"

"Make me." Deigo crossed his arms, defiantly.

"Why you…!" Gem screeched, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt. "You need to learn some manners."

"Oh yeah, well it looks like you're the one who needs them more." Gem turned around to find Maritza standing behind her, her hands on her hips.

"This is none of your business, get lost!" Gem ordered.

"You threatening my brother _is_ my business." The tan skinned girl retorted. "Now get your hands off of him before I go straight to the principal."

Gem dropped the boy in annoyance and faced his sister. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to the nut job assaulting my brother." Maritza said, angrily. "Get away from him."

"You can't order me around! I'm Gemini Stone, daughter of the richest man in the city!"

"Gemini?" Maritza raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Your parents actually named you after your birth sign? I seriously hope you're not a twin."

The class erupted into laughter and Gem growled at Maritza before sinking down into the desk in front of Harvey, sulkily.

Satisfied with herself, Maritza returned to her seat.

"We're gonna get along great." Sabrina said, giving the girl a congratulatory thumbs up.

The rest of the school day went by, mostly without a hitch. However, it was the end of the day, Sabrina was counting down to, half anticipating and half dreading the stroke of three. When the final bell rang, Sabrina boarded the bus with the others, eager to get home and wash up before six o'clock. Then it would be time to put everything she had learned in magic school to the test.

 **A/N Hope you're enjoying the story. So I decided to give Maritza short hair so she's not just a Chloe rip off, as well as a brother cos Harvey needed a new friend. I seriously can't believe Secret Life left him completely best friend-less, I mean, Sabrina got Maritza why couldn't Harvey get a new friend (or better yet, they could have left his old one…as well as Chloe) Moving on…Yes that was a cousin Ambrose reference and yes he will show up eventually and he'll look like his secrets of a teenage witch self since I need to add one tiny slice of that show's canon.**


End file.
